


sanguine

by Anonymous



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: (adopted) sibling incest, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cisswap, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fem Klaus, Hair-pulling, Kink Meme, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Period Sex, Praise Kink, Pseudo-Incest, fem ben, low-key incest kink, messy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Klaus Hargreeves is a messy bitch who truly doesn’t care to adhere to anyone’s expectations of her ever. Ben is well aware of this, and yet her sister somehow always manages to surprise her.





	sanguine

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the umbrella academy kink meme!

Ben’s really so thankful to be alive again, when all is said and done. She’d spent so long non-corporeal that now she’s more than a little obsessed with and overwhelmed by the simple pleasure of _touch_. She opens the windows in winter to stick her fingers in the snowdrifts on the sill, she runs her hands all over every blanket she has access to, she shivers at the feel of Klaus’ lips against hers, Klaus’ breath against her cheek– being able to touch Klaus in general. It makes her heart ache when she thinks of all those years, being invisible, intangible. But she’s not thinking of that now, Ben can hardly think about fuck all else when her sister’s teeth are delicately raking at her bottom lip like that.

She grips Klaus’ waist harder, pulls her in closer.

“Havin’ fun now, aren’t we babe?” Klaus’ gorgeous green eyes are dark and blown out with lust under her dark smudged eyeliner, her lipstick is smeared and faded, Ben’s sure a lot of it is now on her own lips.

Ben just sighs in response, leans her forehead against Klaus’. 

“Y’know, you make the prettiest noises,” Klaus murmurs. She kisses down Ben’s neck, Ben’s collarbone. 

_“Fuck.”_ Ben feels her hips jut against Klaus’ of their own accord.

Klaus gives her the biggest, dumbest grin that makes her heart skip a beat (it can do that again _for real_ now). “Theeere it is. And people say _I’m_ the family slut.”

“You’re still the family slut. Literally no one says that more often than you do,” Ben shoots back. To prove her point, she shoves her hand up Klaus’ shirt, squeezes at her tits, rubs a finger over a nipple quick as striking a match. Her clit throbs at the rich, filthy noise Klaus makes.

“Mhn… touché,” Klaus says, as she takes off her shirt and bra, lets Ben get an eyeful of those perky little tits, so small and so sensitive.

They kiss until they’re panting and clutching each other. It’s so good, Ben goes just the slightest bit weak at the knees. Klaus is looking at her with so much love, so much want, so much pleading that Ben makes her mind up. “Come on,” she pulls Klaus toward their bed. “I want you to sit on my face.” 

Ben takes a few moments to tease Klaus, ghosting her hands up and down the thighs that fit so perfectly around her face. Klaus' cunt is dripping before Ben even starts licking in earnest.

“Ah.. yeah, I– you’re so good. Too good at this for someone who died a superhero shut-in at the age of– ah– twenty, _what the fuck._ ” She laughs to herself, then her breath hitches as Ben’s tongue brushes against her clit, just for a second. 

Klaus may just have another extraordinary ability: that which allows her to never shut up, ~~even~~ especially now. (Not that Ben’s complaining.) “I love the way you tease me. The way you don’t give me what I want quite yet. You’re always taking your sweet time, making me all desperate. ‘N I’m getting so desperate.” 

Her fingers are tangled in Ben’s hair, and Ben would be giving her a smirk if she could. For now she keeps her eyes on Klaus, fixing her with a heated gaze from just underneath her eyelashes while she tries spelling out Klaus’ name with her tongue.

The varied patterns she’s making drive her sister wild. “Your mouth is the hottest thing ever, I swear to Jesus.”

Ben licks everywhere but right there where Klaus needs it and Klaus’s fingers start pulling a little harder at her hair out of frustration. “Ben, Ben, Ben, _Ben_ ,” Klaus says, repeating her name like a prayer. 

Ben relents after a while, kissing and sucking Klaus’ clit until her sister is shuddering and cursing loudly with the force of her orgasm. It’s a good thing they have their own apartment now, away from the old academy mansion, Klaus is so stupidly loud in bed.

Klaus pulls her in for a kiss after, blatantly enjoying her own taste all over Ben’s lips. “Want me to give you head too, sister dearest?” she asks, nothing if not forward. God, they’re so fucked up. They’re so, so entirely beyond normal and into the realm of the unbelievable, but then, it’s not like _everything_ about their family hasn’t always been strange. 

“Please, yes,” Ben says, voice bordering on whiny. Klaus helps her take her sweater off, then her hands are at the button of her jeans, and then Ben remembers. “Actually–! I can’t.”

“If you want to stop we can stop,” Klaus says quickly, eyebrows creasing in concern as she tucks her hands behind her back. “It’s enthusiastic consent or nothing. We don’t have to do shit if you’re not in the mood anymore, don’t even worry–”

“No, I– I appreciate that, Klaus, you know I do. It’s not that. I’m still in the mood. Getting you off does that.” She blushes, then looks down, frowning. “It’s just, I’m on my period. You know. So, it’s not a big deal, you don’t have to return the favor or anything.”

One corner of Klaus’ mouth quirks up for a second, then goes back down, as if she’s trying not to smile.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

Klaus is smiling in earnest now, her breathtaking smile that would put the Cheshire cat and all the beguiling glamorous fae folk and all of Allison’s flawless co-stars to shame. “Bold of you to assume I mind.”

Ben does a double take, face flushing even hotter. “Come again?”

“I’d love to, now that you mention it.”

“ _Klaus–_ ”

“Okay, okay. It’s not a turn-off for me, you being under the ‘moonsickness.’ It’s actually kind of hot?” Klaus shrugs her shoulders.

“Are you serious?” Ben huffs, certain she’s in very visible disbelief.

Klaus shurgs again. “Well, yeah. I’ve never tried this before. And you _know_ there’s not many things I haven’t tried.”

Ben crosses her arms. “You don’t think it’s… gross?”

“I think the cisheteropatriarchy that makes you ask that question is gross. You still look all tense, like you’re just itching to get off. And I’m itching to help you out.”

“You… okay. _Fuck._ Fuck, Klaus.” Klaus is so right, Ben is still so stupidly horny. “I guess I could grind against your leg. I don’t know. I don’t wanna make a mess? I don’t even touch myself directly when I’m on my period, and you just pull this weird period kink out of your ass? What the hell, Klaus.”

Klaus rolls her eyes. “Well, I don’t know if it’s a full kink yet. I’ll have to try it first before I can say that. And also? Your suggestions are straight-up amateur hour. I’ll go down on you, finger you, anything you want– the possibilities are just as endless as usual.”

Ben looks at her for a moment, considering. 

Klaus presses a kiss to her cheek. “We don’t have to. But if you want to, you don’t have to be ashamed. We’re not a family with much shame.”

Ben’s really not good at lying anymore, she had been a cryptid with no one but Klaus for company for so long, it’s hard for her to keep her actual opinions and feelings off her face. She wants it. She wants to try… whatever this is. (She wants Klaus so much she’s aching.) “Okay. I do. Want to. Want you to. But please, let’s put a towel down.”

Klaus looks positively giddy as she lays down said black towel over the bed.

Ben hesitates to pull down her underwear. She’s not wearing a tampon because she hardly ever does, pads are so much less effort despite being kind of… outdated, or uncool, or whatever.

“Don’t be shy, Benny, it’s nothing I’ve never seen before. I get periods too.”

Ben finally takes them off, and Klaus looks just at thirsty for her as always does, there’s no wrinkling her nose or look of resignation. 

“Wanna spread ‘em for me?” she asks, and Ben does. “ _Good girl_ ,” Klaus says, leaning in closer.

Ben burns hotter still at those two words.

“What do you want, Ben? You gotta tell me what you want, I told you, I’ll give you anything.” 

“Please touch me. Fuck me, Klaus, I want you to fuck me so bad.”

Ben feels her heart beating so hard, so fast in her chest, in her ears. She’s not bleeding as heavy as she was yesterday, but it’s still the middle of her period. There’s going to be a mess whatever she does, and Klaus is okay with that.

Klaus lets one hand rest on Ben’s thigh while the other strokes at her pussy, no hesitation in the way her fingers slide across Ben’s lips and rub at Ben’s clit. “You’re being so good. Absolutely aces. Isn’t putting your shame aside just the _best_ way to live?”

Klaus dutifully applies lube to her fingers, but when she finally starts pressing in, there’s so little resistance it takes both her and Ben’s breath away. “Holy shit, Ben. You’re so wet.”

Ben moans embarrassingly loud as Klaus’ practiced fingers brush up against both her g-spot and her clit. It’s so much better than usual (wetter than usual). By the time Klaus has worked up a rhythm, one that’s fast and perfectly satisfying, by the time Klaus has three scarlet-soaked fingers inside Ben, Ben thinks absently of just how close she’d been to severly missing out.

Klaus slows, gently pulls out, eyes agleam with her impulsive mischief.

“Oh, fuck you, Klaus,” Ben breathes. “I’m so close. _Please_ –”

She’s cut off by the overwhelming bliss of Klaus replacing her fingers with her mouth. Her hands instinctively go to Klaus’ head, wanting to keep her there, wanting her tongue even closer.

Klaus pulls away, looks up at her sister, mouth and lower half of her face red as candy, red as a danger sign, red as a murder scene. It’s utterly obscene, but it’s the hottest thing Ben has ever laid her eyes upon– she almost comes right there, untouched. 

“Too much?” Klaus asks, looking a tad sheepish for the first time since she’d suggested this madness.

Ben tightens her grip on Klaus’ hair, tilts her sister’s chin upward. 

“Not enough,” she says, surprising herself, then she pulls Klaus back down. Klaus moans; Ben knows she has a thing for getting pushed around.

“You’re such a mess,” Ben muses, the words slipping out before she realizes she’s said them out loud. “Such a slut for your sister. For everyone, but especially me.”

Klaus is gripping Ben’s hips with both her hands, but now, upon hearing those words and feeling Ben tugging harder at her hair, she brings her other hand to her cunt.

“You look so good, covered in my blood. You shouldn’t look this good. I– fuck, this is–” Ben breaks off midsentence to whimper as Klaus licks her clit. Ben really doesn’t give a shit if her dirty talk isn’t always as full of finesse as her sister’s, or if she’s staining Klaus’ face, staining the towel. All that matters in this moment is the way she’s rutting up against Klaus’ face, into her mouth, falling right over the edge of one of the best orgasms she’s ever had.

Klaus shrieks as she fucks herself hard enough to get off, and the sight of it makes Ben rub herself off too, quick and dirty until she’s coming again, calling out Klaus’ name.

They lay there for a moment of easy silence, Klaus curled up in Ben’s arms. “See what happens when you try new things?” Klaus asks, not without a tinge of sleepiness in her voice.

Ben exhales a laugh. “You’re gonna be the death of me.”

“Ooh. The irony of that statement is… truly legendary, Benny.” Klaus tucks her head under Ben’s chin, and yeah, they're gonna have to get up and shower in a bit, but for now, absolutely everything is right with the world.


End file.
